


A Sticky Situation: Rock this World

by megamatt09



Series: A Sticky Situation [69]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Worship, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Terra and Spider-Man have a ground shaking experience in the bedroom. First posted as a blog exclusive chapter on June 30th, 2017.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tara Markov
Series: A Sticky Situation [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861300
Kudos: 8





	A Sticky Situation: Rock this World

**Author's Note:**

> From June 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Sticky Situation chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Sticky Situation prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Sticky Situation series to this series, so if you want to browse the 300 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. And unlikely Sticky Situation prime, there are a few chapters which have women outside of Marvel andDC, but we’ll get there. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on June 30th, 2017. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/a-sticky-situation-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**Rock This World(Tara Markov/Terra)**

* * *

The door of a bedroom opened up. Tara Markov took a couple of steps across the carpet in the room. A slender black robe flapped against her nubile body, and squeezed against the tight curves her body boasted off. Her blonde hung like a seductive curtain with one blue eye flashing out from the other side of it. Tara took a second to adjust to the dimmer light of the room and to look at the man who was lying on the bed.

“Peter.”

Her soft whisper came through the room. The gentleman on the bed stirred, but did not move. Tara walked over towards the man who slept in nothing other than a pair of silk shorts. A tent formed Peter’s shorts and Tara received a wicked idea. She stepped closer towards the web slinger and put a hand on the edge of the young man’s bulge. He shifted underneath the sheets with Tara’s smile only growing in prominence and a tiny bit of greed flashing in her blue eyes.

“You must be out of it,” she said. “Don’t worry, I’ll wake you up the fun way.”

Tara pulled back Peter’s shorts and revealed his huge meaty cock which stuck into the air. The lips of Tara smacked together as more of the impressive looking hunk of manhood came in her line of sight. Tara wrapped her fingers around the base and stroke it. Peter jerked up out of the bed.

Every single inch of Peter’s twelve inches demanded to be worshipped. Tara’s wet tongue swirled from the base all the way up to the head and then all the way back around. Tara’s warm mouth sucked on Peter’s head and made him jerk up off of the bed.

Tara squeezed Peter’s balls and leaned in to speak directly to the tip of his head. “We’re going to have so much fun, aren’t we?”

Her warm mouth caressed Peter’s cock head and moved further inside. Tara stroked the edge of his balls with her fingers and then pulled back. Tara gave Peter a few tender kisses above the head.

The brown eyes of the young man opened just in time to see Tara’s sweet little mouth open. The sexy, if not very deviant, woman swooped in and engulfed Peter’s entire cock inside of her warm mouth. Her tight little mouth slid down to the base of Peter’s erect penis.

“Tara!” Peter groaned.

Tara popped her warm lips against the base of Peter. Several smacks echoed before Tara lifted up. “A good morning to you as well.”

She pumped his cock while moving in to give him a smile. The robe slid off of her body to reveal a slender top and a pair of tight lacy black panties which Tara just squeezed into. The two moved closer to each other. Tara’s hand kept stroking Peter. She peppered his muscular chest and abs with kisses while making his cock nice and hard.

“This looks hard?” Tara asked. “Do you think it belongs in my pussy?”

Her sweet words made Peter even more erect. Tara tugged on his member and slid down her top to reveal her eager breasts.

The lust building up in Peter popped out at the next possible second. He swept Tara up and onto the bed. Tara collapsed on the bed with Peter’s cock positioned over her wet pussy. Tara gasped in thinly veiled excitement the second Peter touched her wet pussy.

“I’ve been a bad girl,” Tara said.

“Yes, you have.”

Peter cupped Tara’s breasts and squeezed them. He kissed the side of the girl’s neck and felt up her body. Tara’s perfect legs rubbed against Peter’s hips. Her lips spread to invite him inside.

“There’s a nice tight pussy that’s all for you, Petey,” Tara said. “I’m going to go mad if I don’t have your big cock inside of me. Feel that…feel how good it feels.”

“Damn, Tara,” Peter said. “I’ve always wanted to fuck you.”

The sultry blonde giggled. “I know….I’ve felt your gaze on my ass, on my tits, and on my thighs when they spread apart. You imagined what it would be like to be inside me.”

Tara’s fingers stroked down Peter’s forearm and gave him a squeeze. The sultry vixen pushed up against him. Tara fell down onto the bed with a wicked grin on her face.

“And you won’t have to imagine much longer. Fuck me, Spider-Man! Fuck me hard!”

Peter ground his cock against Tara’s wet heat. Her lips invited him inside and he was ready to submerge himself deep inside of her deliciously tight pussy. The web slinger clutched his hands on Tara’s hips and pushed deep inside of her. They met hip to hip with each other, connecting with each other. The web slinger groaned the very second Tara pulled him inside of her.

“Oh, you’re amazing.”

“I know,” Tara said. “My pussy was meant to have your dick inside of it baby!”

The warm walls grabbed Peter around the hard cock and allowed him to push into her. Every single inch of his engorged prick could feel Tara’s wet pussy holding onto him. Every square inch of the sultry blonde just gobbled up Peter’s hard cock.

Tara threw herself back into Peter. She took his entire cock inside of her body and it felt good, splitting her walls in half. Those balls were nice and full as well.

“Pull out,” Tara said.

“Now?” Peter asked.

“So, I can ride you,” Tara said. “So, you can watch these bounce?”

Tara clutched her chest and made Peter’s eyes lock onto it. The sensational blonde rolled Peter over onto the bed and climbed on top of him. His cock stuck firmly and proudly in the air. Tara reached up and mounted him. Several inches of throbbing hard cock entered Tara’s sheath. She pulled up and dropped down onto him.

“Grab my tits!”

Peter would not mind if he did. His fingers grabbed Tara’s perfect tits as she beautifully rose and dropped him .Terra took his cock into her.

Tara grounded up and down against him. Her warm thighs ground against the powerful thighs of the young man underneath her. Tara rose up almost halfway and then dropped herself down onto him. The wetness of her pussy stretched against the throbbing manhood underneath her.

“Give me everything you have,” Tara said with a look of pleasure burning through her eyes. “I can’t….I can handle it!”

She sprung up high and dropped down on Peter’s engorged rod to shove it deep inside of her tight center. The bouncing woman’s body increased with pleasure. The underside of the bed started to vibrate with Tara rising and falling upon the engorged organ underneath.

“Slow down. Be calm.”

Tara argued there was nothing to be calm about. She took a deep breath and arched back. A feverish amount of breast sucking and squeezing kicked up with the next action. He answered her greatest desires with his mouth and made Tara’s pleasure just escalate to another level beyond anything she had ever realized.

“You’re…amazing!”

So he heard before. Peter cupped Tara’s round globes and released them. Her pussy enveloped Peter’s hard cock and released it with a couple of rises and drops. Tara clutched the side of Peter’s neck with the nails digging in. She breathed in hard.

Tara felt particularly naughty while driving down onto his cock. Every time Peter’s length slipped inside Tara rocked herself back and forth. She positioned a grip on Peter’s torso and rocked down onto him.

She never wanted to stop riding Peter’s hard prick. Tara’s wet walls grabbed around Peter and squeezed him as tight as possible. Tara ground up and down against Peter’s engorged rod. The wetness slipped down all the way and coated the base of his cock.

“You can’t get enough of this pussy. Can you?”

“Not any more than you can’t get enough of my cock.”

Those words called Tara’s bluff. The young man underneath her rocked the woman hard. Spider-Man stretched out Tara’s slick little pussy and made her lose it. Tara’s toes curled when she kept bouncing. Determination brought her through the game. Tara did not want to say she was tired.

Peter held onto every inch of the supple body of the beauty who vigorously rode him. His throbbing erection came inside of Tara deep and her walls rubbed him tight. Seconds would pass as the swelling in Peter’s balls got really closer. Peter cupped Tara’s round breast and released it.

Tara whimpered in delight as he touched and worshiped as much as could be reached. These sensations made Tara amazing. They made the tempting teenager feel like nothing could slow down this ride. Tara pushed Peter’s hard length inside as deep and far as possible.

“Amazing!” she screamed out. “Amazing.”

“So, I’m told.”

The smart mouth on the brilliant young man always made Tara smile in spite of herself. He positioned Tara so she now laid on her back. Legs kicked up in the air and Peter gently rubbed against her entrance.

“Show me your webbing, Spider-Man!”

Peter just gave her a cordial smile. Black Cat wore out all of the webbing jokes a long time ago. That being said, the web slinger’s throbbing hard cock pushed against Tara’s moist entrance. The huge rod pushed inside of her one more time to fill Tara up once more, completely and utterly.

Their thighs smacked together the further Peter pushed inside of Tara. Her wet pussy inhaled an insane amount of hard cock the further Peter drove it inside of her. Tara thought she was going lose it again in the worst possible way. He smashed his rod into her a few more times and brought the tension up.

“Good bad girl.”

A small squeal came out of Tara when her loins pushed against Peter’s throbbing hard cock. She squeezed him and breathed in with pleasure. Peter’s strong hands bent down and touched Tara’s breasts. A firm squeeze of her nipples made Tara rock up and down to take more of his cock.

“Give this bad girl all of that big cock,” Tara mewled. “I want it….I want it all!”

Tara clamped down. Peter pushed himself into the delicious woman underneath him. The two of them moved back and forth against each other. The friction built between their bodies were intense. Peter rose up and drove deep into her with one more push.

The powerful inner muscles grabbed Peter. She came all over Peter’s throbbing hard rod the further Peter drove into her. The web slinger was all over her body.

“Too bad you don’t have those extra four arms?”

“I hear that one a lot too,” Peter answered. “Just like the screams of the women when they cum for me.”

The word acted as a trigger for Tara’s mind. She worked back against the strong young man on the bed. Their hips clutched against each other. Peter plunged deep inside of her and rode out Tara’s latest orgasm.

Tara would not settle for the young man above her slowing down. She clutched Peter’s shoulder and encouraged him to drive deeper. Peter in fact drove deeper into her. His balls ached and they wanted to release very badly. Peter held back to explore and enjoy the wonders of this wet pussy underneath him.

The lustful blonde’s eyes rose up. She wrapped her legs around Peter’s ass and squeezed it along with him. Spider-Man drove into her pussy with a certain amount of strength and vigor. Tara’s eyes flashed with primal lust the deeper Peter pushed into her body. Their powerful loins met together.

“Amazing….Spectacular…..”

She was about to call him sensational. Tara could not spit out the words on account of having a very big orgasm which rocked her body. Tara’s tender loins received their most pleasurable round of pounding yet. Every time their skin connected it was like every inch of her body received the ultimate in pleasure.

Peter ensnared himself into the temptress underneath. Something had to give and the balls dancing against Tara’s soft thighs. The web slinger rose and dropped inside of her with a couple more pushes.

“Let it go,” Tara said. “Please, let it go.”

No words could be said. Decisive action was the order of the day and no action was more decisive than Peter plunging deep inside Tara. He took his hard cock into Tara’s depths and stretched her out completely. Tara clutched him and let out more breathing.

It got closer, and Peter just had to bury himself inside of this temptress who worked him up. The sounds Tara made were about as subtle as a porno. Peter indulged Tara in her lust and she just got more frantic and more needy the deeper he plunged inside of her wet pussy. Tara’s moist walls grabbed onto him and squeezed him. The length pulled almost all the way out and drove into Peter.

“YES!”

The loud scream came from Tara the moment Peter hit the back of her. Tara rose up and milked Peter’s intruding rod with as much fever as humanly possible. Tara grabbed Peter’s shoulder and pushed deep inside of her. The pleasure danced through her eyes as did the lust.

The strong dedication and resolve finally broke within Peter’s. Spider-Man injected his load inside of Tara. She grabbed his cock when it pierced her wet center. Tara’s nails dug into him with repeated rises and drops inside of her warm core.

The shared orgasm rocked their entire world. Peter plunged into Tara’s wet depths and pulled out of her.

Tara’s eyes flashed over with lust the second he finished spilling that seed inside of her. He pulled out of her and rolled over. Tara clutched his hand and looked at him.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere.”

The Earth Mover just smiled. “Good.”

Tara clutched Peter’s hand tightly as he wrapped his arms around him. She ground up against him lightly to try and get a rise out of him. One could say Tara asked for what happened next.

And they would be right.

**End**


End file.
